


Worth The Wait

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/F, M/M, Past Infidelity, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One affair ends, and another begins...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth The Wait

The end came swiftly and without much warning. Jackson came home one evening after work to find Danny waiting for him in the lobby of his building. The two men rode up in the elevator in silence. Jackson chalked it up to Danny having had a rough day, but there was an undercurrent to Danny's mood that Jackson couldn't read. When they got inside Jackson's apartment, Danny sat down on the sofa and asked for a beer. Jackson got beers for both of them, and when he sat down next to Danny, he moved away.....

 

“Danny, what the hell.....?”

 

“I need to talk to ya.....”

 

“About what?”

 

“Us.....”

 

Jackson didn't like the sound of that, yet he couldn't help but wonder where this was going......

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“It's over......”

 

“You gotta be kidding me!”

 

“No, I'm not..... I've been seeing Lindsay from the lab for about a month now, and I really care about her.....”

 

“So that explains a lot! Now I know why you've stood me up, why you haven't come around much lately, and why you haven't come near me!”

 

“Look, we didn't have a permanent arrangement.....”

 

“You sure could have fooled me!”

 

“Don't make this any harder than it needs to be..... let's just make a clean break and be done with it.....”

 

“If that's what you want, fine!”

 

Jackson went into the bedroom and gathered the few items of clothing Danny had there and took them into the living room. He put them in a trash bag and set them by the door. Danny sat quietly and when Jackson was finished, he began to speak.....

 

“Jax, I really......”

 

“Save it, Messer!”

 

“But...”

 

“There's nothing left to say! You obviously don't give a shit about how I feel, so I don't care about your feelings. Just take your shit and leave. You wanted a clean break, well here it is!!!”

 

Danny picked up his clothes and started out the door. He turned around just in time to see a tear roll down Jackson's cheek. He started to go to him, but knew that it wouldn't do either of them any good. He put his key by the door and left. Jackson heard the door close, and that 's when the tears really started. He cried for the fact that he loved Danny and didn't want this to end, and he cried for the fact that it didn't seem to bother Danny in the least. He finally cried himself out and went to have another beer because it looked as if it was going to be a long night.

 

Meanwhile, Don Flack was laying in bed wide awake. He was thinking about his friend Jackson. Since he'd figured out that Danny was indeed seeing Lindsay, he'd wanted to go to Jackson and tell him what was going on for some very selfish reasons. Don had something of a crush on Jackson ever since he'd met him, and thought that what Danny was doing to the guy was unfair. Though they weren't married, Don could see that Jackson really cared about Danny so he decided to keep his distance. About the time sleep claimed him, Don decided to pay Jackson a visit the next morning, consequences be damned!

 

Morning found Jackson in a strange state of mind. He alternated between being super angry and trying to deal with the crushing reality of his situation. Even though he and Danny never talked about their future together, Jackson assumed that they would stay together. Last night showed him just how wrong that assumption was. He called Lisa at the shop and told her that he wasn't coming in, but would be in the next morning. Having done that, he tried to get some sleep in hopes that he might feel better.

 

Later that morning, Don was at a crime scene waiting for Mac and his team to show up. When they arrived, Don gave them all the pertinent information and went about his business. Right before he left the scene, he saw Danny give Lindsay a quick kiss before they started collecting evidence. He walked back to where the team was working and asked Danny if he would stop by the precinct before he left that afternoon. When Danny asked why, Don said he needed to talk to him about something. After he was gone, Lindsay asked what that was all about. Danny just shrugged his shoulders and went back to work.

 

When Danny left the lab that afternoon, he stopped by the precinct to talk to Don. When he arrived Don was on the phone so he took a seat and waited. When Don fnished his call, he got his jacket and he and Danny left. Danny asked what was up, and Don told him that he wanted to talk to him about Jackson and the situation with Lindsay.....

 

“Why are you asking about Jackson?”

 

“I wanted to know if you've told him about you and Lindsay.....”

 

“When did this become any of you business, Flack?”

 

“When you started fucking around and screwed up the best thing you'll ever have.....”

 

“Don, mind your business..... this has nothing to do with you.....”

 

“If you don't tell Jackson, I will.....”

 

“You're too late, buddy..... I told him last night. I'm free of him now, and I can be with Lindsay.....”

 

“How did he take it?”

 

“He got pissed, but didn't put up too much of a fight. Why do you ask?”

 

“I just wanted to know.....”

 

“Look... what I do is my business, and I'll thank you to mind your own.....”

 

Don watched Danny walk away, and couldn't help but think of Jackson. He knew Jackson must be in a world of hurt because everyone knew he was crazy about Danny. He decided that it wouldn't hurt to stop by and check on his friend.

 

 

Jackson was sitting in his window seat watching the traffic, deep in thought. He was trying to figure out where he went wrong with Danny, and why Danny had left him. He'd been a faithful partner, had caused Danny no embarrasment, and had done his best to make sure that Danny didn't regret being with him. Yet here he was with Danny gone and wondering why. When the doorbell rang, Jackson went to answer the door and was a bit surprised to find Don Flack standing there.....

 

“Hello, Don....”

 

“Hey, Jackson.... can I come in?”

 

“Sure..... would you like a beer?”

 

“That would be great!”

 

Jackson went to the kitchen wondering what the hell was going on. It was rare that he saw the dark-haired detective, and he wondered just why Don was here now.....

 

“So what brings you by, Don?”

 

“I came by to see how you were doing.....”

 

“I take it you heard about Danny and I ?”

 

“Is it true he told you about Lindsay?”

 

“It is..... did you know about them?”

 

“I had my suspicions, and I wanted to confront Danny but I didn't. When I threatened to tell you what was going on, he informed me that he'd done that last night and for me to mind my own business.....”

 

“That sounds like Danny!”

 

“Yeah.... so are you okay?”

 

“Believe it or not, I'm not as bad off as you think.....I'm still wondering where I went wrong, but other than that, I'm fine.....”

 

Don could see that Jackson wasn't being quite honest with him, but he didn't press the matter. He turned the conversation to other things.....

 

“How are things at the shop? Is business good?”

 

“Business is very good at the moment. We've been pretty busy.....”

 

“That's a good thing, right?”

 

“Oh, absolutely! I prefer it pusy to slow anyday.....”

 

“Glad to hear it..... Jackson, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I was concerned.....”

 

“Don, I really do appreciate that.....”

 

“Well, I guess I'll get going.....”

 

“What's your rush?”

 

“Things to do..... it's my day off and I've got errands to run......”

 

“I understand.....”

 

“If it's okay I'll call you later.....”

 

“I'd like that.....”

 

Don took his leave, and Jackson couldn't help think how kind it was that Don had checked on him. He ordered out and watched TV then got ready for bed so he could go to work the next day.

 

Time passed and soon Jackson found himself trying to get on with his life. He may have lost Danny, but he gained a good friend in Don Flack. Don was a good listener, and usually had some pretty good advice to give as well. The two men spent time hanging out when their schedules allowed, and had forged a bond of friendship. Things were fine until Don started coming up with excuses as to why they couldn't hang out, and he stopped calling as much as he did before. Jackson was at a loss as to why Don was acting the way he was. He tried to think of something he'd said or done, but came up empty.

 

While Jackson was trying to figure out Don's behavior, Don was going through his own private hell. Ever since he'd started hanging out with Jackson, his feelings for the guy had grown by leaps and bounds. Don knew he was in love with his friend, but was afraid of what Jackson might think. After what he'd gone through with Danny, he might not want to get involved with someone so soon. Don knew he couldn't keep avoiding Jackson, but in truth he was afraid to face him.

 

 

After giving it considerable thought, Jackson decided to find out why Don had pulled back. He showed up at Don's place unannounced one Saturday afternoon, and Don was surprised to see him when he answered the door.....

 

“Jackson..... what are you doing here?”

 

“Well, I decided that since you weren't coming around anymore that I would come and find out why.....”

 

“I've, uh, been kinda busy lately.....”

 

“That's bull, and we both know it.....”

 

Don didn't comment because he knew he'd been caught out. He decided to go for broke and tell the truth.....

 

“You're right..... it is a load of BS.....”

 

“Don, what's going on?”

 

“Well, you see.....”

 

“Don, you can tell me anything. That's what friends are for.....”

 

“Yeah, but you may not wanna be my friend anymore once you hear what I've got to say.....”

 

“What does that mean, Don?”

 

“It's kinda hard to explain..... please bare with me and I'll try to explain.....”

 

The moment Don was dreading was at hand. He knew that he could change the outcome, but in truth, he was tired of Jackson not knowing how he felt.....

 

“Jackson, I have something I've been wanting to tell you, but I was afraid of how you would take it.....”

 

Jackson felt a funny feeling in his chest, and a chill ran down his spine. He was afraid of what Don might say, but decided to at least hear the man out.....

 

“Go on, Don.....”

 

“The truth of the matter is that I've had feelings for you for a long time, and in the time we've spent together recently, those feelings have grown and deepened.....”

 

“What are you telling me, Don?”

 

“I'm telling you that I'm in love with you.”

 

Jackson sat there in shock. Don Flack was in love with him. He knew he had to tread carefully because he didn't want to hurt Don.....

 

“You sure about that?”

 

“I am..... it's all I've been able to think about these past few weeks.....”

 

“I had no idea, Don.....”

 

“I know..... I've tried my best to keep from letting it show.....”

 

“Well, sir, you've done a fine job..... Don, I'm flattered..... I really am.....”

 

“But?”

 

“Don, I need some time to......”

 

“That's okay..... I understand.....”

 

“What do you understand?”

 

“You'll say you need some time, but what you really mean is that you're not interested.....”

 

“Don't put words in my mouth, Don..... I do need some time to process this..... that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm not interested.”

 

“It doesn't?”

 

“No, it doesn't. Don, please understand..... Danny Messer broke my heart, but you know that. I just need time to think about what you've told me. If you can give me a chance to think about this, I give you my word that I won't keep you hanging. Can you do that for me? Please?”

 

Don sat there for a moment in stunned silence. Jackson had just promised to at least think about what he'd told him. He knew he could give Jackson the time he needed.....

 

“Yes, Jackson, I can give you time.....”

 

“Thank you, Don.....”

 

Jackson inpulsively hugged Don and left the apartment. Don sat there for a moment savoring the feel of Jackson as he hugged him. He felt that familiar throb in his groin he got every time he thought of Jackson and calmed himself. For some reason, he got the feeling that things might not turn out bad after all. At least he hoped they wouldn't.

 

 

After Jackson left Don's place he walked around for a while thinking about Don's confession. It all made sense to him now. All the private jokes over the years, the way Don paid attention to everything Jackson said, and especially the way he treated him. Not to mention how he was there for Jackson when he and Danny had split up. Jackson decided to put some serious thought into the situation because he felt deep down that Don just might be worth it.

 

The following few weeks found Jackson very very busy. Work was hectic and when he arrived home in the afternoons, all he wanted to do was rest. He wished Don would come around, but knew he wouldn't because Jackson had asked for some time to think. He'd done nothing but think about Don, and in doing so, he realized that the two of them might have a future. He needed to let Don know, but life seemed to keep getting in the way.

 

Don sat on his fire escape having smoke and thinking about Jackson. It had been three weeks since they'd talked, and Don was afraid that Jackson decided that he wasn't worth the time or effort. That thought saddened Don because he really loved Jackson and wanted a chance to show him just how much he cared. When the doorbell rang Don wondered who was there. He went inside, opened the door, and was shocked to find Jackson standing there.....

 

“Hey!”

 

“Hello, Don..... are you busy?”

 

“Not at all..... please come in.....”

 

“I know I should have called, but....”

 

“Don't sweat it..... you know you're welcome here anytime.....”

 

“Don, I need to talk to you.....”

 

“Sure...... what's on your mind?”

 

“Well, I've been thinking about what you told me, and I've come to a decision.....”

 

“You mean about us?”

 

“Yes.....”

 

This was the moment Don had been wanting and dreading at the same time. He'd been dreaming of this for so long, yet he was nervous because Jackson hadn't finished what he was here to say.....

 

“Go on....”

 

“Don, I've decided that if you still want me, I'd like to give us a try.....”

 

Don could not believe his ears. The man he'd wanted for so long had just told him that he was willing to give it a try.....

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I've never been more sure of anything before.....”

 

Don walked over to where Jackson was standing, took him in his arms, and kissed him gently. Jackson looked up at Don with tears in his eyes, and Don wiped the single tear that fell away with his thumb. Confused, Don asked Jackson if he was okay.....

 

“Yeah, I'm fine....”

 

“Then why are you crying?”

 

“I'm crying because I'm happy.....”

 

Don took him in his arms and gently held him. They talked for the rest of the afternoon and into the evening. When they finished talking, Don stood, held out his hand, and led Jackson to the bedroom. The two men spent time exploring and becoming familiar with each other's bodies. When the time was right, Jackson gave Don a sign that he was ready. Their lovemaking was warm, tender, and gentle. Don was in heaven because he had Jackson in his arms and in his bed. Jackson wasn't regretting giving Don a chance.

 

When it was over, the guys lay there in each other's arms basking in the afterglow and talking quietly. Don told Jackson that he had something to tell him. Curious, Jackson asked what it was.....  
  


“Babe, I want you to know that you have made me the happiest man in the world, and I want you to know that it was definitely worth the wait.....”

 

THE END


End file.
